lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Mummy: The Videogame
LEGO The Mummy is a videogame based on the three Mummy films... The Mummy The Mummy Returns Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Gameplay The gameplay in LEGO The Mummy is similar to other LEGO games as the player can control multiple different characters in levels (each with unique abilities) and will have to build things out of lego in order to proceed. However, this game has several new features such as a game hub for every film, rather than one big hub. The main new feature is the weapons, the game has lots of weapons (Swords,Guns, Spears etc.) and only certain characters can use these types of weapons (E.g. Rick O'onnel can use guns but Imhotep can not). Character can carry multiple weapons and items at a time which they store in their inventory (similar to LEGO Lord of the Rings or LEGO Harry Potter). The Game Hub LEGO The Mummy features three game hubs (one for each film) instead of one big hub. They are; For The Mummy, the hub is the Cairo Museum For The Mummy Returns, the hub is the O'Connel Mansion For Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, the hub is Imhotep's (the night club not the mummy) The player can travel between each of these hubs after they are unlocked (by completing the previous movie) The Mummy Chapter 1: The Battle of Hamunaptra Summary: Defend Hamunaptra from the Medjai attackers Location: Hamunaptra Characters: Rick O'Connell (Soldier), Beni Gabor (Soldier) Enemies: Medjai, Medjai (Gunner) Boss: Ardeth Bay (6 hearts) Chapter 2: Down The Nile Summary: Save Evelyn and escape the Medjai attack on the boat Location: A Barge (on the River Nile) Characters: Rick O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Burns, Daniels, Henderson, Evelyn Carahan (Night Gown) Enemies: Medjai, Medjai (Gunner) Boss: Ardeth Bay (6 hearts) Chapter 3: Imhotep Unleashed Summary: Escape the tombs whilst being chased by Imhotep and swarms of scarabs Location: Hamunaptra, Tombs Characters: Rick O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Evelyn Carahan Enemies: Scarabs Boss: Imhotep (Mummy) Chapter 4: Imhotep's Plagues Summary: Escape Cairo whilst fighting Imphotep's slaves aswell as dodging fireballs and swarms of Locusts Location: Cairo Museum, Streets of Cairo Characters: Rick O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Evelyn Carahan, Ardeth Bay, Terrence Bey (Medjai) Vehicles: Car 1, Car 2 Enemies: Locusts, Slaves Boss: Beni Gabor (4 hearts), Imhotep (Cairo) (6 hearts) Chapter 5: Flight across the Desert Summary: Fly to across the desert whilst dodging sand storms Location: The Desert Vehicles: Plane 1, Plane 2 Enemies: Sandstorm Boss: Sand Face (8 hearts) Chapter 6: Return to Hamunaptra Summary: Head into the tombs to rescue Evelyn and to kill Imhotep by taking away his mortality Location: Hamunaptra, Tombs Characters: Rick O'Connel, Ardeth Bay, Jonathan Carnahan, Evelyn Carahan (Sacrifice) Enemies: Scarabs, Imhotep's Priests, Mummy Warriors Boss: Anck-Su-Namun (Mummy) (4 hearts), Imhotep (8 hearts) The Mummy Returns Chapter 1: In the tombs Summary: Find the bracelet whilst avoiding the evil treasure hunters and dangerous traps Location: Tombs Characters: Rick O'Connel, Evelyn Carahan, Alex O'Connel (Child) Enemies: Treasure Hunters Boss: Red (3 hearts), Jacques (3 hearts), Spivey (3 hearts) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images